


VIXX Halloween Drabbles

by kyuhyeoni (orphan_account)



Category: VIXX
Genre: I'll add tags as i add drabbles heh, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyuhyeoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here i'll upload some of the vixx halloween drabbles i write through october.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VIXX Halloween Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Babysitting gone very wrong.  
> Warnings: Implied character death, Children with sickles  
> Characters: Hongbin, Jaehwan, Wonsik.  
> Length: 330w

Chop Chop Chop

Clonk Clonk Clonk

 

He’s losing his breath. His legs are running faster than his mind and he can hear the light footsteps, crushing corn, behind him. However, that’s not what frightens him and makes his already pained legs move faster.

Along with the sound of small feet comes the sound of corn being sliced.

 

Chop Chop Chop

Clonk Clonk Clonk

 

Hongbin is exhausted. He had just tried to earn some extra money, babysitting.

“Take good care of them” their mother had said, and as Hongbin’s sweaty hair slaps against his forehead, he can’t believe how ironic that is.

‘What a turn of events’ he thinks to himself, moving his long legs just a bit faster, praying to god they won’t let out on him before his follower's. They are kids for god's sake. Short legs and uncoordinated feet. Kids shouldn’t be able to run that fast.

Especially not with heavy sickles in their hands.

 

Chop Chop Chop

Clonk Clonk Clonk

 

It is getting difficult to run and soon the pain from corn slapping against his face gets to him. Tears runs down his cheeks as his legs finally gives up on him and he falls. He lands on his knees and hands and he really tries to get up, he really does. But his legs are done and his breath is racing faster than a Ferrari.

He turns around, sits on his butt and as the footsteps are nearing and the cutting sounds slowly getting too close for comfort, he closes his eyes, folds his hands and prays in silence.

 

Chop Chop Chop

Clonk Clonk Clo-

 

When he opens his eyes again the, steps has come to a halt and he’s staring up at two faces covered by baby fat.

“Wonsik… Jaehwan.., please..”

The children gives each other a quick and Hongbin notices how their tiny hands clenches around the shaft of the sickle.

Two huge grins is the last thing Hongbin sees before all is gone.


End file.
